Closer
by azure-aster
Summary: One-shot. Dick's still not used to touchy-feely people. He makes an exception with Wally though, because that's what bros are for. Kid Flash & Robin gen.


**Sorry for being away for such a long time. ^^; Did you guys have a nice Thanksgiving? :D**

**Omg, I loved 'Secrets'. Though I was a bit disappointed with Greta's role. I was hoping that she would use her powers and stuff. And, even though her design was cool, I hoped that they would use her appearance from the comics. ;_; Haha, and she kept just saying 'secret', she's like a pokemon! xD Haha, but I did enjoy the episode. I love Artie and Zatanna quite a bit~**

* * *

><p>The first time it happened, both Wally and Dick had paid no mind. They'd been playing a video game. Dick's legs were pushed into the cushions of the couch to give Wally room to lie next to him.<p>

Dick had been losing, just barely, when he reached over and snatched the controller out of Wally's hands. He cackled at his friend's exclamation, and placed the controller underneath an elbow. With Wally's racecar inactive, Dick managed to cross the finish line and win. He cheered as the game's celebratory jingle played.

"Rob, that was cheap!" Wally said indignantly.

"One uses any means necessary to succeed," Dick smirked, tossing Wally his controller.

"Yeah? And one must punish cheaters with any means necessary."

Wally lunged at him, causing the two to fall off of the couch with a loud thud. He tried to subdue Dick, but failed as the particularly flexible teen squirmed out of his grasp. His back hit the floor when Dick flipped their positions.

They were both red in the face and laughing uncontrollably by the time Artemis walked by. Only when she'd muttered, "Oh, hurry up and kiss already," did they notice how close their faces had been.

Dick smirked, looked up at her without relaxing his grip on Wally's struggling hands, and said, "You're just jealous." Artemis huffed, smiling slightly as she left for her room. Behind her, the boys continued to wrestle with the forgotten game blinking on the t.v.

The second time had been different. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but it definitely wasn't something Dick was used to. Living with Bruce the past several years made him unfamiliar to physical contact, and it wasn't until two years ago, when he met Kid Flash, that it was okay to hold onto someone for comfort. Yet, even though he knew he enjoyed hugs, he never instigated them himself. In fact, he still would freeze for a brief moment whenever someone gave him a hug.

He'd been injured on a mission in Gotham, and had missed a team meeting at Mount Justice. From what he'd heard, Wally had been livid since Barry told him the reason for his absence. Dick didn't really understand why he'd been so worried. It was only a minor wound. The only reason Bruce made him stay home was to keep it from reopening.

Once he zeta-tubed to the cave, he caught sight of a blur of red and yellow before being crushed into a hug. His nose started hurting as his face was squished into Wally's chest. "Always great to see you, KF," he said, wondering if Wally could even understand his muffled voice.

"Heyyyyy, Rob. Missed me?" Wally grinned.

"Yeah, actually."

Wally continued to squeeze him, chuckling as the rest of the team came to greet Dick. He didn't budge, not even when M'gann floated down to give Dick a hug as well. And when Kaldur placed a hand on Dick's shoulder and Artemis gave him a quick tap on his back, Wally simply rested his chin on Dick's hair.

"Dude, you missed me a lot more than I thought," Dick laughed, patting Wally's arm.

"Video game time! C'mon, Black Ops is waiting," Wally finally detached himself, only to swing an arm around Dick's shoulders a moment later.

Artemis walked beside them and bumped her elbow against Dick's arm. "You're not the only one who wants to hang out with Robin, you know," she smirked. She bent down to whisper in Dick's ear. "Last week, he kept whining that you weren't here," she rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "I swear, I was ready to shoot him full of arrows."

Dick was about to whisper back, but was jerked away, and the words got caught in his throat. He looked up at Wally's vibrant green eyes.

"Too bad, bros only," Wally stuck out his tongue before picking Dick up and dashing off.

"Sparring in a few hours!" Artemis shouted, rubbing her temple in agitation.

The third time had crossed all the boundaries Dick had set up since he became Robin.

It was a Friday night, and Wally hadn't come to the cave yet. Dick was on his laptop, in his room, when there was a knock at his door. He opened it, already knowing who it was.

Wally shuffled in, pillow tucked under his arm. He didn't say anything, and just stared at the floor. Dick sighed and closed his laptop. "Fine," he said.

There were days when Wally would come to Mount Justice later than usual. He would be less lively and barely talk. His smiles would be strained, forced. On these types of days, Wally would sneak out of his room in the middle of the night and come to Dick's room. Dick, being the nocturnal crime-fighter he was, would always be awake when Wally came by his door. And he would always let Wally in.

"Bed or floor?" Dick asked.

"Bed," Wally mumbled.

"Okay, then-"

Dick yelped in surprise when Wally tacked him with a hug. The back of his legs hit his bed and he fell down, taking Wally with him. "What is it?" he asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Nothing. I just need... um..." Wally mumbled.

"... whatever. Talk to me when you're ready... okay?"

Wally didn't respond, but Dick took his gradually steady breathing as a 'yes'. He jolted when Wally's breath tickled his neck as the latter spoke.

"Hey, do you like me?" Wally asked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer honestly."

"... well, duh. We wouldn't be best friends otherwise."

Wally huffed with amusement. "True," he said. He twisted to his side while still holding onto Dick. "Ack! What the-!" Dick started.

"You're going to be my substitute stuffed animal," Wally mumbled, and somehow pulled the blanket over their forms.

"Wait, wait," Dick snorted, "then that means you actually sleep with a stuffed animal at home?"

"... you speak of this to no one," Wally said in mock seriousness.

Dick snickered and tugged the blanket up to cover Wally's head. "Hey!" Wally cried, a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Go to sleep, stupid."

* * *

><p>Please review~<p> 


End file.
